Episode 350 (14th June 1988)
Plot Junior's girlfriend gets more change off of Ali at the café for her and Junior to play on fruit machines. Mehmet returns to the Square to see Ali. Rod starts his first shift working at Smith and Jameson after being hired by Chris. Darren tells people his black eye is from falling down the stairs. Ali tells Sue he is going to ask Mehmet to go back into partnership with him. Sue is reluctant for it to happen. Simon suggests The Dagmar goes into competition with Den's new wine bar on the night it opens by having a happy hour. Frank and Pat prepare posters for a big night on the evening they take over The Vic but Frank has not found any entertainment. Ballard, the manager of the brewery Willmott-Brown buys alcohol from, criticises The Dagmar's theme nights, the fact that not enough alcohol is being sold, the defunct 5-a-side football team and losing Angie. Ali asks Mehmet back into partnership but Mehmet tells him he will have to think about his offer. Sue apologises to Guizin over their argument. Dr Legg visits Lou and tells Pauline and Pete her angina is playing up and she must rest. Willmott-Brown snipes at Den for The Dagmar's failings. Chris loses one of his HGV drivers leaving only Charlie able to drive. Arthur suggests a member of the family visits Albert's grave every week to see how it is doing and to help put Lou's mind at ease over the uncertainty of the cemetery's situation. Pete tells Kathy that Lou is worried about her relationship with Donna. Pauline babysits Vicki for Michelle whilst she is out and finds Den's premium bonds for Vicki. Michelle returns and finds Pauline with them. Pauline tells Michelle she knows that Den is the father of Vicki and that he is buying her to salve his conscience. She tells Michelle that she wants her to tell Den that he will have nothing to do with Vicki anymore, and if she does not then she will tell the Square Den is the father and then take him for every penny he has. Cast Regular cast *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Michelle - Susan Tully *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Den - Leslie Grantham *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Mehmet - Haluk Bilginer *Guizin - Ishia Bennison *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Darren - Gary McDonald *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Junior - Aaron Carrington *Chris - Allan O'Keefe *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Pete - Peter Dean *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Little Ali Osman - Omer Mustapha Salih (Uncredited) *Aisha Roberts - Aisha Jacob (Uncredited) Guest cast *Ballard - Peter Meakin *Melody - Lyanne Compton *Charlie Cotton - Christopher Hancock Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *43 Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Café Osman *Turpin Road *The Dagmar - Bar Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'All Den's good for is a little bit of dirty money from time to time. He's trying to buy her, Michelle, salve his conscience at the same time.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 12,600,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1988 episodes